lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft (Lost Versions)
Assuming you haven't been living under a gaming-proof rock over the last 8 years, Minecraft is a game where everything is blocks. You can place and destroy them, some fans calling them digital Legos. However, over the last 8 years, Mojang (the company that owns Minecraft) has lost many versions of Minecraft from their databases for unknown reasons. There are seven phases of Minecraft's development: Pre-classic (May 10, 2009 - May 16, 2009) Classic (May 16, 2009 - Dec 22, 2009), Indev (Dec 23, 2009 - Feb 23, 2010), Infdev (Feb 27, 2010 - June 28, 2010), Alpha (June 28, 2010 - Dec 20, 2010), Beta (Dec 20, 2010 - Nov 18, 2011) and Release (Nov 18, 2011 - present). The last three phases are mostly available in the launcher with one or two missing versions, but the first three are a different story. For one reason or another, most versions from these phases of Minecraft's development are no longer available to play. The following is a list of the missing versions, sorted by development phase: Lost Pre-Classic Versions * Pre 0.0.0 (Cave Game) \Note: Minecraft launcher calls it RubyDung (rd-XXXXXX) Lost Classic Versions * 0.0.1a (UNCONFIRMED) * 0.0.2a * 0.0.3a * 0.0.4a (UNCONFIRMED) * 0.0.5a (UNCONFIRMED) * 0.0.6a (UNCONFIRMED) * 0.0.7a (UNCONFIRMED) * 0.0.8a (UNCONFIRMED) * 0.0.9a * 0.0.12a * 0.0.12a_01 * 0.0.12a_02 * 0.0.12a_03 * 0.0.13a_04 * 0.0.14a (Offset test) * 0.0.14a_01 * 0.0.14a_02 * 0.0.14a_07 does not exist anymore * 0.0.14a_08 * 0.0.15a * 0.0.15a_01 * 0.0.15a_02 * 0.0.15a_03 * 0.0.16a * 0.0.16a_01 * 0.0.16a_02 * 0.0.17a * 0.0.17a_02 * 0.0.18a * 0.0.18a_01 * 0.0.18a_02 * 0.0.19a * 0.0.19a_06 * 0.0.20a * 0.0.20a_01 * 0.0.20a_02 * 0.0.21a YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.0.21a_01 * 0.0.22a * 0.0.22a_01 Unconfirmed * 0.0.22a_02 Unconfirmed * 0.0.22a_03 No Longer Exists * 0.0.22a_04 as 0.0.22a_03 * 0.0.22a_05 YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.0.23a_01 on Official Minecraft Website aka Minecraft Classic * 0.24 * 0.24_01 * 0.24_02 * 0.24_03 * 0.24_04 * 0.24_05 * 0.24_06 * 0.24_07 * 0.24 Resource Test YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.24_SURVIVAL_TEST_01 * 0.24_SURVIVAL_TEST_02 * 0.24_SURVIVAL_TEST_03 * 0.25 SURVIVAL TEST 1 * 0.25 SURVIVAL TEST 2 * 0.25_05 SURVIVAL TEST * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 2 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 3 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 4 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 5 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 6 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 7 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 8 * 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST 9 * 0.27 SURVIVAL TEST 10 YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.27 SURVIVAL TEST 11 * 0.27 SURVIVAL TEST 12 * 0.28 * 0.28_01 YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.29 * 0.29_01 * 0.29_02 YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.30 * 0.30_02 * 0.30_03 Lost Indev Versions This section is a work-in-progress and is not complete. Take its contents with a grain of salt. * 0.31 Creative Mode (December 23, 2009) * 0.31 Creative Mode (December 23, 2009) * 0.31 (December 25, 2009) * 0.31 (January 5, 2010) * 0.31 (January 6, 2010) * 0.31 (January 7, 2010) * 0.31 (January 9, 2010) * 0.31 (January 11, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.31 (January 13, 2010) * 0.31 (January 22, 2010) * 0.31 (January 24, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.31 (January 25, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.31 (January 26, 2010) * 0.31 (January 28, 2010) * 0.31 (January 29, 2010) * 0.31 (January 30, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.31 (January 31, 2010) * 0.31 (February 1, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.31 (February 3, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * 0.31 (February 4, 2010) * 0.31 (February 5, 2010) Lost Infdev Versions * Minecraft Infdev (February 27, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED \Note: Notorious for a lot of crashes and bugs, probably the buggiest version of the game ever made./ * Minecraft Infdev (March 13, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (March 16, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (March 20, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (March 25, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (March 27, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * Minecraft Infdev (April 13, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (April 14, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * Minecraft Infdev (April 20, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * Minecraft Infdev (June 7, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (June 8, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED * Minecraft Infdev (June 11, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (June 15, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (June 16, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (June 17, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (June 18, 2010) FOUND \Note: This is the first version of Infdev in the Launcher, and is not put in by us./ * Minecraft Infdev (June 24, 2010) * Minecraft Infdev (June 25, 2010) No Longer Exists * Minecraft Infdev (June 25, 2010, Seecret Friday 2 Update) * Minecraft Infdev (June 27, 2010) YET TO BE RELEASED Lost Alpha Versions * Alpha 1.0.0 (6/28/2010) Offline client tech test (Possibly no longer exists) * Alpha 1.0.0 (6/30/2010) * Alpha 1.0.1 * Alpha 1.0.1_01 YET TO BE RELEASED * Alpha 1.0.2_01 * Alpha 1.0.3 * Alpha 1.0.5 * Alpha 1.0.6 * Alpha 1.0.6_01 * Alpha 1.0.6_03 * Alpha 1.0.7 * Alpha 1.0.8 * Alpha 1.0.9 * Alpha 1.0.10 * Alpha 1.0.12 * Alpha 1.0.13 * Alpha 1.0.13_01 * Alpha 1.0.13_02 * Alpha 1.0.14_01 Unconfirmed * Alpha 1.0.17 * Alpha 1.0.17_03 * Alpha 1.2.2 (Not to be confused with Alpha 1.2.2a and Alpha 1.2.2b) * Alpha 1.2.4 Lost Beta Versions * Beta 1.1a YET TO BE RELEASED * Beta 1.1b YET TO BE RELEASED * Beta 1.3a Codenames: Category:Lost Video Games Category:Lost Minecraft